


The Saints We See

by FrozenHearts



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amanda Greyson's Death, Canon Compliant, Chekov is everyone's favorite, Destruction of Vulcan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, He's adorable, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Spock, Scared Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has been emotionally compromised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saints We See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renegade Hero (Scarletarrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletarrow/gifts).



> So I just finished Star Trek (2009) and I thought if this happening during the scene were Kirk and Spock werr fighting. Chekov was present, and he's seventeen, so I figured it must be a lot for him to take in.

In his illogical rage, as he slammed Jim Kirk into the console, Spock had managed to catch the look of absolute terror on Ensign Chekov's face.

The young boy was clutching the navigation console so tight his knuckles were white and his hands were shaking. His face was pale, wide doe eyes blinking owlishly as Spock released Jim from the choke hold, stepping away to quell his outburst.

Glancing around, Spock could deduce that everyone on the bridge was wary. It was only logical ; Spock had just lost his mother, his planet, and Jim antagonized him to no end until he snapped.

His gaze falling on the young Ensign, Spock took deep breaths, "I am no longer fit for duty, as I have been emotionally compromised."

Ensign Chekov rose slowly from his seat, knees buckling. Spock knew Vulcans had better strength than humans. Ensign Chekov wouldn't be able to do anything other than run and duck for cover should Spock have had another fit of anger right there.

Spock watched as Ensign Chekov slowly left the bridge as he said, "I hereby resign my position as Captain. Please note the time and date of this log."

\-----

Spock found Chekov sitting against the wall in the corridor, his head between his knees as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Ensign?" Spock cleared his throat, the boy jumping as he picked up his head.

"M-Mr. Spock!" Chekov replied, his voice strained and raspy. Spock noted the pinched look on his face, his pallor having worsened from a few minutes ago.

Spock raised a hand just as Chekov moved to get up, "May I sit with you?"

"....Da."

Spock plopped himself down next to the boy, focusing on the haggard face and wary eyes. Cocking his head, Spock asked, "Mr. Chekov, may I inquire as to why you are afraid of me?"

Chekov squeaked, an illogical reaction in regards to human emotion, "N-No reason-"

Spock shook his head, "I am under the impression it may have been caused by my actions in response to Captain Kirk's words and my mother's death. Is this correct?"

It took a few minutes, but Chekov nodded, his eyes downcast. The boy's fingers were trembling as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his Starfleet uniform, a golden shirt with the insignia printed over his left breast. His curls were damp against his forehead, and Spock surmised that he was sweating profusely due to nervousness, shock. A multitude if emotions he couldn't even begin _fathoming_ to understand.

Spock thought that JIm Kirk was reckless and crass with his emotions, but sitting here with Chekov now, he could see he was just as free with his emotions, if not more so due to his age. Spock made sure his voice was calm, a tactic Uhura sometimes used on him or Dr. McCoy when they were upset.He had seen Dr. McCoy use it on Jim for multiple occasions.

"Mr. Chekov?"

Tears dotted the teenger's eyes as he finally managed to pick his head up, "I am wery sorry, Mr. Spock." His accent was thick, even as he sniffed harshly before continuing, "I just.... haf newer seen you so...."

"Emotional?" Spock suggested. Chekov nodded, running a hand through his hair. His fingers got caught in knots on the way. Sighing, Spock leaned his head against the wall, gaze trained on the ensign as he trembled. Carefully, he reached out, almost drawing back at the flinch from Chekov. Spock frowned.

"You believe I will harm you physically, Mr. Chekov?" he inquired.

A pause.

"I do not know, sir."

Spock nodded. As a teenager, Chekov's reaction is to be expected. He is the youngest crew member, barely finishing puberty and now he had to deal with an over-exciteable crew, a captain with suicidal tendencies and an almost murderous Vulcan as his superiors. Spock gave the boy what he hoped was a kind smile. Chekov returned the smile with a confused look, eyebrow raised.

"Mr. Spock?" he asked, his voice hushed.

"I.... apologize, Mr. Chekov, if I have frightened you in any way," Spock finally said, "I understand at your age, you humans go through a period where your biology changes, making you very susceptible to certain symptoms. I did not realize this was happening and have caused you emotional harm."

Chekov snorted, nudging Spock's shoulder with his own, "You are half-human too, you know. I have not forgotten that."

Spock nodded, "Even so, Vulcans learn to control their emotions."

Chekov nodded, licking his lips, "Still, it is okay to act like you did back there. Everyone has emotions, Mr. Spock." There was a pause, and his face flushed red as he added hastily, "I- do not mean- I, I , um.... Mr. Spock-"

 Spock gave the boy a smile, "It is quite alright, Mr. Chekov. We have all had a trying day."

Chekov smiled back, all bright teeth and deep dimples. Spock raised an eyebrow as he chuckled, shakng his head and leaning against him with a hefty sigh.

"Call me Pavel, Mr. Spock," Chekov said, "all my friends do."

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to write Chekov's accent, I've seen it done differently whenever I read Star Trek Fics.
> 
> So here's that, and if you want to request something, send me an ask @coloringpencils on Tumblr!


End file.
